


but your heart got teeth

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, I forgot how to tag, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, anyway who is excited for the comebacc, because I sure am, lapslock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: don't know if you love me or you want me deadthey weren't exactly lovers, but not strangers either. yeonjun was never clear with his intentions and beomgyu wasn't sure what he wanted himself.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	but your heart got teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i truly believe 5sos's teeth is yeongyu's theme song. i also truly believe that writing during a pandemic is literally impossible and i know i should finish other stuff before writing this but i am trying not to fight my inspiration considering. it's been so low these past months. so do forgive me (for the little who. might like my fics and keep an eye on them?) that i keep adding wips and fics that aren't those that have been on my card since like january or february. i actually forgot when i made it lol anyway!!!! try to enjoy this and i hope next time i post it's something better and. not trash  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co)

beomgyu was awoken by the noise of his ringtone, the sudden noise startling him a bit. his eyes were too sensitive for the morning light, so instead of searching for his phone, he let his hand ghost over his nightstand, hoping to find it there. 

it took him a while, but eventually he had the device on his hands, finger automatically sliding through the screen before resting it over his ear. “hello?”

“beomgyu”, a voice he knew way too well spoke after a few seconds of nothing, shocking him. 

suddenly, he felt much more awake. “yeonjun-hyung.”

a pause. “oh, shit, did i woke you up? sorry, i’ll call--”

“hyung”, he interrupted the other, clearing his throat. “what do you want?”

he didn’t mean to sound so rude, but his voice was failing him. he had just woken up, tone weak, but even so he was displeased to hear from him on the phone and not… beside him.

choi yeonjun had done it again. he had knocked at his door, stayed the night, and left early in the morning. typical, and he had part of the blame too.

because choi beomgyu had done it again. he had opened the door knowing damn well who it was, welcomed him, and let him touch himself wherever he desired until they fell asleep. 

he heard the other sigh after a silence that felt like minutes but barely been seconds. “i called to apologize.”

“of course you did.”

“listen”, he started, sighing again. “i know i’ve said it many times, but i am sorry. i had an appointment earlier and i couldn’t just sleep in.”

“you could have, i don’t know, left a note behind or maybe talked to me before going.”

the line went silent a second time. “okay. i’m sorry.”

“okay.”

“really?”

“yeah. it’s whatever, hyung”, beomgyu lied _oh_ so naturally. it had become too casual, to lie to him about what he felt. “it’s not that big of a deal anyway, and you’re a busy man. it’s fine.”

“oh”, yeonjun simply said. “well, i’m glad, i guess. then we’ll talk later, yeah?”

“sure. have a good day, hyung.”

“you too.”

the younger didn’t even look at his screen as the other ended the call, feeling the tiredness return to his body.

he sighed as he gathered strengths to start the day.

as expected from him.

“beomgyu? what are you doing here?”

“just felt like it”, he shrugged his shoulders, entering without waiting for the invite and taking off his shoes. it wasn’t like yeonjun wouldn’t allow him in - somehow, whenever one appeared at the other’s front door, they could never refuse the visit. they were both familiar with that by now. “why, is my face that bad today?”

“your face is never bad-looking, you know that very well.”

he smirked to the taller. “yeah. i just like you saying that.”

his reply made yeonjun roll his eyes, but once the younger moved towards him and clung to his body, he didn’t try to resist. much the opposite, he grabbed beomgyu by his waist as he rested his arms on his shoulders.

“you’ve very handsome yourself, too.”

“yeah? is this why you came in today? as if seeing me yesterday wasn’t enough.”

“it really wasn’t”, he forced a pout out, one that was teasing. he knew his hyung loved it. “you didn’t stay too long after all.”

“i already apologized--”

“--and i accepted it! but it didn’t mean i’d just forget and call it a day.”

he could see the older’s eyes twitch a bit. it wasn’t unusual for him to be this nervous, he had seen it before. somedays, yeonjun would cling to him and be what everyone would expect of a lover. but, others, he would be all stiff and cold.

today, he seemed to be the latter.

it was okay, beomgyu thought. they _weren’t_ lovers. but they weren’t just friends either, and most definitely weren’t strangers. they knew each other for years, had quite a reciprocated trust and shared many ideas, jokes and moments. but they also shared kisses all over their bodies, touched where friends shouldn’t and heard sounds that not many would. and that was okay.

but, maybe, that past tense was what bothered him the most. it no longer was okay for him. being in this grey area wasn’t the worst thing ever, since they could enjoy friendly conversations and cute days and hot fucks without the worry of a label. but whenever yeonjun turned cold, whenever he acted like a stranger… it hurt.

this no longer felt okay.

“ah, i see. well, i guess i do owe you, don’t i?”

beomgyu tried his best not to show how eager he was. “yeah, that you do.”

he felt the other’s hand raise his chin, and instinctively he closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. it wasn’t okay that things were so uncertain, but when yeonjun touched his lips with his own, when he sucked on his lower lip and took his breath away, he pushed those thoughts away. he would let him drag him around, rest themselves on the mattress, undress him and make him feel pleasure until he saw stars.

it temporarily _was_ okay. and, well, he guessed the mixed feelings, the sweet lies that came from the older’s mouth were okay as long as they made him feel butterflies on his stomach, as long as it made him feel so alive.

even if he knew yeonjun would push him away afterwards. even if he knew yeonjun would regret it and cling to him, when beomgyu is the one who wants to push him away. even if he knew it’s going to be not okay afterwards, until one of them decide to loop it.


End file.
